The present invention relates to capturing exhaust gases and in particular to a bonnet for capturing exhaust gases from a railroad locomotive at rest or in motion at a slow speed.
Railroad locomotives generally have a large diesel engine coupled to a generator which provides power to drive motors attached to the locomotive's wheels. For example, a General Motors FP 59 diesel electric locomotive has a 12 cylinder main diesel engine producing approximately 3200 hp. The FP 59 locomotive also includes a second smaller 12 cylinder diesel engine for providing electricity for air conditioning, lights, kitchen facilities, and other auxiliary requirements of a train.
Substantial quantities of pollutants are produced by locomotives burning diesel fuels. The exhaust produced by an engine burning these fuels is a complex mixture of tens of thousands of gases and fine particulates. The particulates, which make up the commonly observed discharges known as soot or smoke, contain more than forty toxic air contaminants. The exhaust may include arsenic, benzene, and formaldehyde along with other ozone-forming pollutants that are components of smog and acid rain, such as sulfur dioxide (SO2) and nitrogen oxides (NOx). Such contaminates create a substantial health risk to railroad workers and residents of surrounding communities and may physically damage structures and equipment.
Studies of diseases and health problems tied to air-borne pollutants, including various forms of cancer, have identified geographic clusters with occurrences of such diseases and health problems significantly higher than statistical norms. These geographic clusters have been shown to conform closely to the geographic distribution of emissions plumes from railroad yards and test facilities. Although these health issues have been identified, there is presently no effective system for capturing locomotive emissions in these areas.